


Illya's Very Magical Birthday

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Diaper, Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Illya, Chloe, and Miyu all share a birthday. What a coincidence! But all 3 adorable girls deserve a lovely birthday, and Illya's family is sure to deliver, even if things go a bit off course.Done for Illya, Miyu and Chloe's birthdays! Though uploaded a bit later than I would've liked. But it's something~





	Illya's Very Magical Birthday

Topping off the larger than ever cake with the last bit of vanilla frosting, Sella looked at her work and sighed in relief. The largest cake she’d ever baked… But that was only natural when she had to bake a cake for not one, not two, but three little girls who all coincidentally shared the same birthday. She’d gotten up earlier than usual to take care of it, and that was including giving Illya and Chloe time to sleep in. Any later and she might’ve had it still in progress before the girls woke up, or worse yet, not had it done before her mistress arrived home… And Irisviel was always notoriously picky when it came to her daughters.

But, Sella was the best at what she did, especially compared to Leysritt and her lazy ass, and therefore, the job got done. One last look over, and Sella smiled contentedly to herself. She’d done it, and before any of the kids had gotten up, or mistress had come home. She was ready for all 3 of the girls birthdays. Leaving the cake there for the time being, Sella walked into the living room, eager to make her sister actually do something for once. “Leysritt! I’m going to go get Illya up. You go get Chloe and make sure she’s ready.” She commanded.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lazy as always… But hopefully she could trust her to at least accomplish this task. The girls could normally wake themselves up, but this was a special occasion, and Sella wanted to have them ready before Iri arrived home. It wouldn’t be much of a celebration if the birthday girls were still sleeping. Thankfully though, Liz actually got herself up off the couch and started to move, an action that was so rarely seen from the less-productive maid. Wordlessly, she walked up the stairs, and Sella quickly followed suit.

Liz split off first, disappearing into Chloe’s room without a second thought. She was definitely more rough compared to Sella’s refined, ladylike style of taking care of her household duties. And that was easily proven when Sella stood in front of the door to Illya’s room, and gave a couple of knocks. “Illya! It’s time to wake up!” She called through. No response… Illya must’ve been really tired. And that meant she’d no doubt have her work cut out for her on the morning change. 

Sighing to herself, an extra 10 seconds going by without a response, Sella opened the door to the little girl’s room and walked inside. And, as was typical for a day where Illya could sleep in, she was instantly assaulted by a certain smell hanging in the air. The little girl still had a particular bedwetting issue at her current age, and if she slept in long enough or ‘forgot’ to use the toilet before bed, there was a chance it could end up worse than a simple wetting. And in this occasion, it most definitely ended up on the worst level. “Illya, wake up. You need a change.” Sella stated, walking over to the little girl’s dresser for changing supplies.

Finally, signs of life came from under the blanket, the little girl tossing and turning in her sleep, or hopefully waking up to a degree. Whichever it was, it was definitely going to give Sella a harder time with her duties. “Illya, come on.” She whispered, taking over the supplies she had collected and putting them on the nightstand. The little girl stirred again, then lifted herself up in the bed.

“Sella?... Is it already time to wake up?” Illya asked. She was really lucky she was so utterly adorable, or changing her would’ve been a pain. It still was, but that cute face always made it worth it for the beleaguered maid. 

“Yes, Illya. It’s also time for your change.” She responded, pulling the sheets off of the stinker to reveal her pink pajamas, a notable bulge underneath the pants she was wearing. Thankfully, there were no signs she’d leaked, meaning her diaper had held. Unfortunately, it looked nearly ready to burst, even through the loose pajamas she wore. 

Turning the girl to face her, then lying her back onto the bed, Sella did her duty and pulled off her bottoms, coming face to face with a quite clearly ruined diaper. It looked ready to burst under her pajamas, but with those off now, it looked like she’d blown through multiple layers of diapers, and thoroughly so. Yellow and brown throughout, the seat bulging and squished against her little butt. It would be cute were it not so utterly filthy.

“D-dear me… Illya, did you even try to get up and use the toilet? Your diaper is ruined. I can’t believe this all came out of you without you even realizing it…” It honestly was a bit hard to believe. Surely she would’ve woken up or at least asked somebody to change her rather than continue to sleep in it, right? Right?...

“Y-yes! Or, uhh, no? It’s not like I wanted to do this!” She didn’t. But it was just one of those unfortunate facts of life. Illya had terrible night time control, and her diaper was the ultimate proof of that. Sitting up in her excitement caused a resounding squish to come from under her, and she slowly leaned back onto the bed, already wanting that feeling to be cleansed from her. 

“I guess we’ll just have to keep working on it then, won’t we?” Sella said. She wanted Illya to get over her night time issues and be a normal little girl in that manner, but it seemed like a much grander task than it should’ve. Especially with how the mistress, her mother, coddled the girl and enabled her like this. “Err… Before I change you… Have you completely used your diaper? You might as well get it all out right now.” Sella added, adding to her workload, but willing to do it in the hopes it wouldn’t strike later.

“S-sella! I’m not a toddler! I’m not going to use a diaper like this…” She responded, pride hurt, even though she knew why. Not to mention she’d already used her diaper like that, and even worse. She just wanted to have that little bit of dignity to hold on to, rather than going in an already used diaper in front of her maid. 

“If that’s what you want… But I wouldn’t want you to have a mishap happen in front of your mother. Again…” Hearing that instantly made Illya perk up, though she was careful not to squish her diaper accidentally, even as Sella got ready to start changing her.

“M-mama!? She’s coming!?” Illya responded, seemingly forgetting the entire point and significance of the day. Almost dumbfounded, Sella stared at her, only breaking that gaze when Illya’s excitement led to a sudden expansion of her diaper, piddling and even filling it a bit just like an overexcited toddler would.

“Yes, she is… And I suppose that takes care of that… Now hold still and lie back so I can change you.” This time, Illya followed suit, and Sella untaped her with haste. Since she’d just used it by accident again, that meant she’d no doubt have some reprieve, and a temporary window where she could wear anything without issue.

Lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling, Illya let Sella go through the usual motions of cleaning her dirty diapered butt, opening it and cleaning down the enormous mess with a precision only a woman who’d been doing this for far too long could manage. But her mind was elsewhere. Mama was back! What for… What day was it again? 

Her diaper was slid off, and Sella finished off the last touches on her butt, making sure it was clean and prepared for the day ahead. “There. You’re good now Illya, so what would you like to wear?” She asked politely, walking over to the drawer to grab whatever her option was. Which no doubt was going to be…

“Panties!” Exactly as she expected. Carrying the pair in hand, bright pink and magical girl-themed, Sella headed back to the magical girl herself and slid them up her thighs and over her butt. “H-hey! I can dress myself, you know… I’m not a baby or anything.” Illya continued, though that was only a possible defense now that she’d been changed out of her diaper.

“I was just finishing my duties, don’t worry about it.” Sella straightened out her back and stood right up, grabbing the used diaper she’d balled up with her wipes. “I’ll go dispose of this. You be sure to get dressed and come downstairs right away, okay?” A nod was Illya’s response, and Sella prepared to make her way out of the room, stopping right in front of the door. “Oh! Now that that’s taken care of… Happy birthday, Illya~” And with that, Sella made her way out of the room.

“Thanks.” Illya replied dryly. The gears in her head started to turn, slowly, and her still waking mind tried to put together what Sella just said. “E-eeeeh!? M-my birthday!?” The girl panicked, having completely forgotten that, yes, today was her birthday. That explained her mama coming home, along with her being allowed to sleep in but woken up anyway. Jumping off of her bed, Illya tossed off her pajama shirt and ran over to her closet, pulling out the most simple outfit she could throw on in a pinch. A thin, frilly white dress with a cute bow and strings on the back, slipping it on before rushing out and down the stairs.

Arriving in the living room, everything looked… The same. Some preparations… It all looked how she expected. Leys sitting on the couch, lazing about while snacking on something, Sella in the kitchen, and Chloe sitting alongside the older woman, sucking on a lollipop… Clad in a tank top, miniskirt, and an insanely obvious diaper. She’d evolved beyond wondering if Chloe had any shame, so now, she just tried to formulate it into a twisted sense of pride that she was in panties while her self-proclaimed little sister was wearing a big cushy baby diaper.

“Oh, Illya, there you are.” She always seemed so nonchalant about blatantly wearing around clothes meant for girls older than her and underwear meant for girls younger than her. It was strange… In character for her, but so weird. 

“What are you doing? Aren’t we supposed to be preparing for the party? Or getting ready to go do something?” A shrug was given as response, Chloe not putting too much effort into either the response or her own thoughts on the matter.

“I don’t know. Liz woke me up, changed me into a diaper, and then we came down here and started watching TV.” That must’ve meant mama wasn’t home yet. How unfortunate… Hopefully Sella could be interesting then. Leaving her other self alone with Liz, Illya wandered towards the kitchen, walking in no more than a couple steps before her vision was blocked by Sella’s dress.

“Hold on! No coming in until we’re ready for later. I don’t want you getting a sneak peek of the cake. That wouldn’t be fair.” She’d put so much effort into it, and she didn’t want it getting spoiled until everything was ready. The confused disappointment was clear on Illya’s face, but she wasn’t going to let that sway her. “Just be patient. Once the others arrive, we’ll all get to celebrate together.”

Though she was pouting slightly, Illya still understood what was being asked of her, and outside of attempting to sneak a peek or two, she went along with it. “Alright, alright. Do you know when mama’s gonna get here, at least?”

That was a good question. The Mistress hadn’t given any specific time when she was going to get home, just that she was stopping by for some supplies and picking somebody up, then she’d be here. But it’d been a while since she first came by to talk to Sella, and she still hadn’t come back. What could’ve been taking her so long? “I’m not sure. But it shouldn’t be too much longer.” Then, speak of the devil, the sound of the front door opening was heard.

“I’m home!~” A distinct voice rang out, Illya and even Chloe quickly leaving their positions to rush to their beloved mama, Irisviel. Illya made it first, of course, running right into her mother’s arms enough to nearly knock the older woman back. “Oh, Illya~ Happy birthday.” Iri said, wrapping her arms around the little girl. 

“Mama~” Illya cooed into her mother’s arms, always loving to have her home. It was always so rare to be with her, or so it felt, so Illya not only loved every second she had, but even melted a bit just by simply being in her presence. 

“Welcome home, mama~” Chloe arrived soon after, walking over and smiling at her mother. She wasn’t as attached to her as Illya, but she was still certainly a mama’s girl through and through, even if she did a better job at hiding it. 

“Happy birthday to you too, Chloe~” Iri responded. Two of her beautiful baby girls, one looking the role much more than the other, here to greet her on their birthdays. How wonderful. “Illya, I got you an early present too~” She looked back down at her little girl, who stared back in confusion. Rather than ask, her mother simply let go of her, and moved out of the doorway, revealing the guest she’d brought along with her.

“Miyu!” Illya called out. There her friend was, standing in shorts, a blue shirt, and a thin, white coat… With a slightly obvious bulge underneath her shorts. Was she the only birthday girl in panties?... “Happy birthday Miyu!” She continued regardless of that fact, earning a soft smile from her friend.

“Happy birthday, Illya… Chloe too.” She called back to the brown girl, who simply waved back. Too many birthdays, but at least they were all getting along together. “Miss Luvia said it was okay for me to come over here for my birthday, and your mother came to pick me up.” She responded, making sure to leave out the condition she had to follow to be allowed to show up.

“Alright, you three~ Make your way to the kitchen, and we’ll start the cake cutting.” Iri called out to her girls, before looking back at Chloe. “Hold on, what are you doing?” She asked, walking over to her darker daughter. Grabbing the stick of her lollipop, Iri pulled it out without a second thought, leaving Chloe dumbfounded. “We have cake! You can’t go around ruining your appetite like that, silly~” She laughed, pulling the other Illya into a hug of her own.

“H-hey! That’s… That’s not true…” Any chance for her to fight back was quickly deflated by the sudden show of affection. One of her weaknesses, and one Iri was very good at using. “Alright, fine… Let’s go have cake.” She’d just grab another one later. But hopefully that would distract people from the luminescent blush on her face that she was only able to hide by burying it in her mama’s dress. She didn’t want to get caught feeling this embarrassed from something so light, especially around Illya and Miyu.

“Err, Mistress… We set up the cake when you all are ready.” Sella reported from the kitchen, having set the table and prepared the cake for their little get together. 

“Alright, everyone, let’s go~” Iri let go of Chloe, and pushed her into the kitchen, waiting for Illya and Miyu to make their way in as well before following suit herself. All 3 of the little girls stopped, and stared, impressed at the massive birthday cake in the middle of the table. Sella really went all out for this, it seemed. “Sella, you did so well! It’s almost like a wedding cake~” It was definitely as big as one, though whether just their small family unit could finish it all off remained to be seen.

“S-so massive…” Illya stated in blissful shock. She’d never had a birthday cake this big, and neither had the other girls, who’d barely or never even had a birthday cake to begin with. While non verbal, their reactions of surprise and shock were just as exaggerated.

“It’s huge... I can’t believe I’m going to have something so big inside of me~” Chloe giggled quietly, netting looks of disgust from her fellow little girls. Even on their birthdays… She really had no limits.

“Alright, alright. Everyone take a seat, then we’ll start cutting the cake.” Sella instructed, grabbing a large knife and waiting for everyone to take a seat… Liz included. Even now she couldn’t be bothered to help, just stopping by for cake. How infuriating. But, as always, she did her job diligently, and cut a slice of cake for everyone, starting with the 3 girls, before getting one for her lazy compatriot, and even one for herself and Iri. “Here you are, everyone.” She stated. 

Getting ready to walk to the sink to finish cleaning the pans and pots she’d used to make the cake in the first place, Sella was suddenly stopped by her mistress putting a hand on her shoulder, before waving for Liz to stand up as well. “Don’t you two have something to say?” She asked with a sweet, yet very dangerous tone. Liz stood up and looked down at the three little girls, having stopped themselves from digging in to see what Iri had in mind. Thankfully, both of the maids caught on quickly, and went to stand next to their mistress.

“Happy birthday~” All 3 women said in unison. Not anything big, but still something that was necessary, at least in Iri’s mind. Her little girls, Miyu included, all deserved a good birthday, and little shows of love like that were lovely little additions that Iri loved to sprinkle in. But with the blushes, quiet ‘thank yous’ from the girls, and Liz eyeing her cake a bit too greedily, Iri let her two maids go back to what they wanted to do and sat down at the table. “Well? Go ahead. Eat~” Iri suggested, simply watching her girls begin to eat with a loving grin on her face.

Sella started working on her earlier dishes, having brought over a small piece of cake for herself, Liz grabbed her slice of cake and walked back into the living room, and Iri remained at the table and listened to her girls eat and make small talk. Just a normal birthday… A normal triple birthday. But even that was incorrect. It only appeared normal. 

“This is such a good cake!” Illya responded, somehow being the first to finish her fairly large slice. Considering how diminutive Miyu was and how Chloe sometimes liked to play with it, it made sense, but even then, it made her feel like she was somehow less girly than the others. A bit embarrassing, but not enough for anything beyond a light blush.

“Sella really worked hard. She was working on it by the crack of dawn!” Iri interjected, wanting the girls to know how much effort their beloved maid had put in. “I helped just a bit, but she did the rest~ So all 3 of you be sure to thank her later!” Even though Sella was right there in the kitchen with them. But Sella was unimportant right now. It was just her and her three girls.

Chloe finished hers, and then Miyu as well, with there still being a lot more of the cake left. Even with all 3 girls having some, Sella setting hers aside and Liz taking some, there was just so much left… It’d have to be saved for later. All 3 girls relaxed in their chairs, Chloe lazing back in her diaper, Miyu sitting patiently, and Illya waiting to see if or what anybody would say, the conversation having fizzled out ever so slightly. 

“Well, mama… What’s next? Was there more for us to do for our birth… day…” Her voice trailed off, and the other girls all stared at her.

“Illya? Is everything alright?” Miyu asked. Her friend’s face was turning red, and she was starting to shake a little, quiet noises coming from her stomach. She just ate though, so she couldn’t still be hungry, right? What else would cause those sounds to come from her?

“B-bathroom!” Illya suddenly shouted, bolting to her feet and rushing out of the kitchen… Or at least as far out of the kitchen as she could get. That cake ran through her faster than anything ever had before, and it felt like her digestion had been kicked into overdrive. Her butt was screaming for a sudden release, and she was about to give it that, clean panties and her willpower be damned.

“I-Illya?” Multiple girls, namely Miyu and Sella, said at the same time, looking in her direction in shared concern. Illya made it no further than the exit of the kitchen before stopping, a hand on the wall, and her body nearly doubling over. There was no chance of making it. She was going to have an accident. Worse yet, she was going to have an accident in front of her maid, her mother, and her friends. With her free hand, she lifted the rear of her dress as to not stain it, knees pressed together and she lost control.

Panties visible to everyone, all eyes on her butt, the seat of her underwear suddenly began to tent out towards them. The brown stain already made it obvious, but the sounds just added to her embarrassment, quiet crackling being heard as her little butt opened up and pushed out a thick mess into her poor pink panties. Sagging and filling, Illya grunted quietly, at the very least enjoying the relief of it even if it was an utterly humiliating situation she was in. It was a miracle her panties could contain it all, having been filled with so much of her waste so suddenly that the top of her butt could be seen peeking out.

Groaning, the sudden messing subsided, and Illya stopped shaking. Breathing in, then out, the massive accident taking more out of her than she expected, the little girl couldn’t help but feel mortified. She’d had accidents, sure, but none this bad, or in front of a crowd like this. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she felt ready to burst in a different way…

“U-uh oh!” Another voice came out, back around the table. Heads turned to face Illya… But not the same Illya. Chloe was making a scene, and a noisy one at that. “I-I have to go so bad… I don’t think… I don’t think I’m gonna make it…” Stepping up onto her chair, squatting on it, Chloe mentally thanked Liz for being lazy enough to diaper her, and then pushed.

It didn’t take much of a push before Chloe ended up like her other self, her own butt exploding and stuffing the seat of her diaper with a warm, mushy mess. She wasn’t even trying to hold it back anymore. She just wanted it all out. Not because she was feeling bad, or because she actually couldn’t hold it anymore. But because she wanted to. She wanted to fill up her diaper with her stinky ‘accident’, and so she did, right in front of everybody. Especially since her miniskirt left nothing to the imagination, the butt of her diaper bulging and browning to nearly the same degree as Illya’s panties, only held back by the thicker padding and tighter waistband.

“Haaaaah…” She moaned out, filling up the last part of her diaper while simultaneously looking around at the eyes on her. Two accidents within a minute of each other. What a coincidence… But at least she took the attention off of Illya. And in such a pleasing way as well! But she could make it better. “Oh, I can’t believe I did that… I made such a big, stinky mess in my diaper like that…” She blushed, licking her lips and deciding on the spot how to make it better. By ‘slipping’.

And she did so with haste, letting her legs fall out under her, over the chair, and allowing her to fall right onto her warm, mushy poopy with a loud squish. “O-oops…” She acted out, letting herself sink into the mess a bit. All eyes on her, butt covered in her own accident, that plus her diaper on display for everyone to see. What a great birthday present to herself.

But two pairs of eyes weren’t on her. Illya’s, and Miyu’s. The former was still embarrassed, though glad her family wasn’t paying too much attention to her anymore. Miyu’s attention was still firmly on her friend, seeing as she was by now more used to Chloe’s shenanigans than she should’ve been. Standing up while Chloe had her obvious incident, Miyu made her way over to Illya, and put her arm around the still tearful girl to pull her into a small, but loving hug.

“It’s okay Illya… We all have accidents.” She reassured. And that was definitely true. Besides Illya, Chloe had just had her own, and in the back of her mind, Miyu was wondering if she was going to have one herself. She was starting to feel a mild discomfort down there, and judging from what happened to both the Illyas here, she expected something had to have happened with the cake there. She didn’t want to blame anybody, or say it was bad, because it was indeed delicious, but two, potentially three accidents so soon after? It was more likely there was a specific cause rather than a pure coincidence.

“I-I know, but in front of everybody…” Illya whined back into Miyu’s shoulder, obviously defeated after doing something like that in her pants in the situation she just nearly cried about. It always hurt to hear Illya’s voice sound like that, and Miyu tried to think about what she could do… And the answer was unfortunate, something she wasn’t fond of, but something she still knew she had to do. For Illya.

Relaxing with Illya in her arms, Miyu allowed years of potty training to vanish into the seat of the pullups she was wearing under her shorts. Just like Illya and Chloe both, Miyu began to poop herself. “U-uh oh.” She threw in, not quite the actress Chloe was, but still wanting to make her intentions and actions clear. And Illya definitely picked up on that, tilting her head and looking at her friend.

“M-Miyu? Is something the matter?” She asked. Blushing, the stoic girl just continued to act like a toddler in her pullups, appropriate for the most part, the rear bulging under her shorts even more than they had before. While not too tight, her setup was giving her mess less room to bulge, and instead it simply spread around inside, covering her butt, filling her crack, and making her shorts strain against the sheer thickness of it. 

“I-I had an accident…” She acted further, even though it was the opposite of the truth. A pretty little lie so that Illya would hopefully feel better. At the very least, it caught her attention, and she reached around to Miyu’s back, moving her jacket and pulling open the waistband of her shorts to reveal blue, bulging pull-ups… Two, in fact. Pulling out the waistband of the outer pullup only revealed a second, much dirtier looking Goodnite on the inside.

“J-jeez, Miyu… Two pullups?” She asked, her friend blushing brighter at the mere mention of it. That would’ve already been embarrassing, but the fact her pull-ups were bulging with poopy only exacerbated that feeling. 

“Y-yeah… Miss Luvia wouldn’t let me leave without this or a diaper, and I thought these would be less… Embarrassing…” They still were, but at least she wasn’t in the same situation as Chloe. Vastly different personalities aside, being in a diaper would be mortifying for Miyu… Unless she was in one with Illya. Maybe then it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Th-the blue really suits you.” Illya giggled quietly. Just hearing that was a relief greater than what her butt had just done in her pullups, and Miyu herself sighed, cracking the smallest of smiles even against the discomfort of a huge mess squishing against her butt.

“Th-thanks…” Maybe she’d start wearing blue underwear around Illya more. It was a small compliment, at least generally, but hearing it from Illya made it the most important compliment in the world. 

A third presence could be felt with them, a taller figure suddenly encompassing both of them. “Oh, dear. Two messy accidents? You poor girls… Why don’t you two go up to Illya’s room, then I’ll come up there and change you?” Iri suggested, pushing both of the girls towards moving out of the kitchen.

“Y-yes, mama.” Illya replied for the both of them, before grabbing Miyu’s hand and walking her through the living room and up the stairs, both of them squishing together. It was embarrassing, especially on their birthday, but somehow, it didn’t feel so bad. Maybe just because they’d done it together. But they soon vanished out of sight, Iri watching until both of their waddling, dirty butts were completely gone.

Chloe, meanwhile, was the one girl who didn’t need, nor desire a change. She was the strangest of the three, but that wasn’t an issue. As long as she enjoyed it, what did it matter? Everyone had dispersed, and now she wasn’t the center of attention. As fun as it was sitting in her dirty diaper, she imagined doing it here in the kitchen as everyone filtered out wasn’t going to keep it very entertaining.

Maybe she could go hang out with Liz. She never minded. Walking past Iri, who was still hovering around the way out, Chloe headed right over to the couch and squished her dirty diaper butt right down onto the soft cushioning, even if she couldn’t quite feel it through her own soft cushioning.

Liz… Really, really didn’t mind, did she? Completely silent, even as Chloe came over and sat on the couch in a very messy diaper. “Liiiz… Don’t you have anything to say? You’re a maid, and I’m a dirty little pottypampers.” She scooted closer, waiting for any reaction at all. Nothing more than a quick glance though. How boring!

“I think you’ll be fine.” Liz responded. She really was lazy… That was why she put Chloe in this diaper to begin with, and now she was definitely too lazy to try and change her. Groaning quietly in disappointment, Chloe fell to her side and hugged the maid’s waist. 

“Come ooon! You don’t think I totaled this diaper? Don’t you at least want to check me? See how I ruined it?” She asked. Maybe she should’ve gone to Sella before she came out here to the couch. “Honestly, you’re-” She paused, smelling something dirty. Something dirty that wasn’t her own butt. She was a professional at that by now, and she could tell on the spot if it was her oopsies or someone else’s. Curious, Chloe moved her left arm from Liz’s waist down to her lower back, doing what she desired most, and pulled open the back of her shorts.

“Liiiz! You dirty maid. I can’t believe you pooped in your… Uh…” She was wearing panties under her shorts. But under those panties, she saw a diaper. One of her diapers. That one was way too small to fit on Liz’s much bigger, rounder butt. Rather, it was stuffed inside of her panties like a sort of pad. And rightly so, since Liz utterly blew it up, a mess that put even Chloe to shame.

“Jeez, stealing my diapers… I can’t believe you’re so shameless.” As was typical for the maid, the response came as nothing more than a shrug. Rolling her eyes and groaning, Chloe snapped the waistband back in place and raised herself up on the couch slightly. “Sella! Get in here! Liz needs a change!~” Maybe that would get… No, of course it wouldn’t. Only Sella would have a reaction to that. Liz never cared.

“R-really!? Ugh… Just… I’ll get in there and take care of it soon!” Came Sella’s voice from the kitchen. How strange… She didn’t even want to come check it herself? Maybe the huge amount of accidents were just getting to her. Illya, Chloe, Miyu, now Liz. It was a terrible day for underwear inside of this household, and no doubt the more dutiful maid was not looking forward to dealing with that times 4… Or times 2, since Iri was at least planning to help.

Back inside the kitchen, Iri peeked out at the two girls, her maid and her second daughter, going through their usual silly motions and teasing conversations. Though this time, at least with the addition of dirty butts. What a fun household…

“M-mistress, could I see you for a second?” Sella asked, still standing at the sink. She’d been washing dishes for around 5 minutes now, even though she ran out of dishes by now. She wasn’t one to pretend, but in this situation, she wanted to avoid attention as much as possible until people had cleared out.

“Hmm? Is there something wrong, Sella?” The matriarch asked, heading back over to the side of her maid… Who, as was apparently typical for the household now, had a certain aura around her. A scented one, in fact. “Did you do something naughty in your panties too? My my, five people in one morning…” She giggled to herself.

“Wh-when you helped me in the early morning… What ingredients did you add to the cake?” Sella asked. There was no way she could’ve had an accident without some form of interference. And from how sudden, large, and uncontrollable it was, on top of the four other accidents, Sella assumed there was a mastermind behind it all. She hadn’t done anything to that cake that all of them save one person had eaten, and only that one person had helped with the ingredients then not had a single bite, nor pooped her pants. Irisviel…

“Ufufu...I suppose you already know the answers, don’t you? I know it wasn’t my birthday, but I felt the need to add a little gift of my own~” She laughed a quiet, evil laugh, confirming Sella’s worst fears. “Five girls all having messy accidents so close to each other. This’ll be a birthday everyone remembers for years to come, right?” She asked, pulling up her maid’s dress to get a view of her full panties. Definitely a match for Liz, if only because her panties were sagging further due to the lack of cushy padding to help keep it tighter and the absence of a couch to squish it against.

“M-mistress!...” Sella whined, but there was nothing she could do. Whenever Iri set her mind on something, well, there was no way to stop it from happening. And now it had happened in the back of 5 different girls underwear. “I can’t believe you’d do th-” Her speech was stopped as some of the tainted cake was forced between her lips by the mischievous woman. 

“You didn’t even finish your cake~ Come on now, Sella. You did such a good job. It would be a terrible waste if you simply let it expire.” She giggled playfully. “Be sure to put the rest of it in the fridge, alright? I want to save some for later.” She commanded of her maid. “If you don’t…” A sudden icky feeling against Sella’s butt spelled out how much worse it could get, her mistress fondling and groping the mess with predatory interest. “You’ll end up being the new littlest girl in the house~” With that, she retracted her hand and dropped the skirt down over it.

“Now, I need to go take care of some cute little stinkers. Be sure to dress up for later. Don’t forget, we’re all going out shopping soon~” She continued. “And I’d say you really need a change.” Iri picked up the fork again, but instead of forcing it between Sella’s lips, she took a large bite herself. A truly wild woman… “Such a good cake. You did an amazing job, Sella~” She complemented with, what else, a good pat to her bulging butt. One more bite, then Iri walked out of the kitchen, leaving her maid alone with her mess.

Fearing repercussions, Sella quickly moved once she was alone, feeling the icky mush squish around her butt and panties. Grabbing the large cake, she walked over to the fridge with slightly spread legs, and opened it up. This cake was enormous… Could she fit it all in there? Maybe, but she’d have to be clever. Her butt’s condition was riding on this, and the sooner she did it, the sooner she could go change into something cleaner… 

Though Iri had already played her completely. That cake was tainted, and she’d been force fed some. She couldn’t spend all day on the toilet, and worse yet, she was going out with the others. Cornered… If she was really good, maybe she could borrow one of her mistress’ diapers. She hated the thought, but it was necessary. One embarrassment to save her from another. Irisviel had planned a very fun triple birthday, and considering what had already happened, she was going to get her wish. Sella could only hope that wish would involve cleaner fun, but knowing her mistress, it was only going to get worse.

Especially since they were going out later. And miss Iri sure did enjoy sharing the love...


End file.
